What Lies Within
by 1crazedude
Summary: Hermione just broke up with her boyfriend and now has to babysit a celebrity. But what happens when he is wanted by the most dangerous criminal known to man? What will Hermione do now?  a muggle story, not wizardry
1. The Long Mission

AU: This was my very very first story, and it's the first time I have ever uploaded my stories. If you guys like it, hopefully I'll be able to upload others.

ENJOY ^w^

0o0o0o0oSTART STORY0o0o0o0

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois- 1989**

At 10 P.M., a little house on Wingham St. seems peaceful. All the lights are off, not hearing a sound out of that house. On the inside, however, a three year old, brown-eyed brunette peaks out from under a bed. Hermione Jean Granger, scared for her life, witnesses two men, cloaked in black, suffocating and torturing her mother, Elizabeth Granger and father, Roger Granger. The gruesome amount of blood and smell of it was enough to make anyone revolt. Surprisingly, though, little Hermione didn't puke. She didn't even cry of make a sound. She just stayed under the bed, waiting, hoping, that this was all a nightmare.

After twenty years, Hermione, now five foot four, is in Russia, spying on a secret service that she and her agency suspect are smuggling drugs and alcohol into the country.

"I don't see them doing anything wrong right now Sergeant, over" Hermione told her sergeant through her walkie-talkie.

"Keep an eye on them Granger, we don't want to miss anything, over and out," concluded Sergeant Moody.

Hermione had been watching these same six guys for over an hour doing nothing but playing video games and, occasionally, some card games. But the strange thing about these guys were that they all looked similar: tall, muscular bodies with short black or brown hair.

Just then, Hermione saw a seventh and eighth guy, looking just like the other six, come in with a heavy, red wooden crate that was filled with who knows what.

"Sergeant, I think they got the drugs with them right now. Two men just came in with a heavy looking box, over," whispered Hermione urgently.

"Excellent Granger, wait a little while before you get in there and arrest them. I will also bring a squad over there A.S.A.P. Be careful Granger, over and out" and the call was ended.

* * *

AU: I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's only the first chapter. That's why I'm giving you guys like 2-3 chapters together so you can get a feel for the story and tell me whether it's good or not.


	2. The Big Break

AU: Let us begin chapter 2

* * *

It was the first day Hermione was back from Russia and all she could think about was her boyfriend Ron Weasley. They have been going out for a year, ten months and five days now and Hermione couldn't help but think when Ron was going to propose to her; she was thinking he would any day now. Hermione wanted to surprise Ron and go to his apartment today since he thinks she has three days until coming back.

It took Herimone a half hour to get to Ron's apartment since she was walking there. When she came to the door, she was about to open it until she heard laughter then a female voice from inside.

"Ron, stop it!"

Hermione heard that voice before, it could be none other than

her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and her ex-best friend, Lavender Brown, a 5'3" blue-eyed blonde. Her and Ron have been over for about two years now, and when Lavender found out that Hermione and Ron were an item, she thought that Hermione stole Ron from her. Since then, they have been mortal enemies.

When Hermione came in the apartment, she was met with a very disturbing greeting. There Ron was in a **_very_** compromising position with none other than Lavender Brown. Both of them were kissing as if they were hanging on for dear life. PLUS they didn't have their clothes on, except for their undergarments.

"What the FUCK are you two doing!" screamed Hermione.

"Baby, I can explain" said Ron, trying to calm her down. Too bad that only made her even angrier.

"Then explain to me why I come home and see my boyfriend up to third base with my ex-best friend who is supposed to be his ex-girlfriend!" screamed Hermione. "And if you don't know what I am talking about, then I'll tell you. It means that I come here to surprise you by coming early from my job, and I see you practically having _**sex **_with Brown?"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm sorry this is also a bit short. The next one will also be short but the good parts are coming, don't worry.


	3. Straightening Things Out

ENJOY ^w^

* * *

After hours of fighting, Hermione left Ron's apartment and ran straight to her house and started crying hysterically.

"I can't believe this happened to me, maybe I should quit what I'm doing and just get a normal job like other women."

She wailed for about fifteen minutes until she came to her senses.

"Who needs a two-timing cheater like Ron anyway, if he wants to be with _Lavender_ then let them be together, they deserve each other." she confirmed to herself out loud.

Just then her communicator went off. Part of her wall opened up and her hidden flat-screen television screen showed her boss's face.

"Hermione, you have to come to the base A.S.A.P.!"

And just like that, the wall went back the way it was before Moody called.

"Looks like I have another place to save." concluded Hermione.

* * *

Don't kill me, this is super short but I'm making it up by giving you like 5 chapters at once.


	4. A New Mission

Chapter 4 ^^

* * *

"Hermione Granger, boss called me in just now" Hermione whispered into the phone of the phone booth.

"Please type in your code on the pad that pops up" announced the recording.

Beep Beep Boop Beep Boop Boop Beeeeeep.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, please wait while the booth brings you to the main lobby."

It took about thirty seconds until the booth suctioned Hermione underground in a tube to the main lobby of the base.

The base was a large room filled with desks and offices on the right and left sides. In the middle of the base, there was a fountain with an image of a golden horse standing up, with Napoleon on its back. The water was spurting around the golden statue. All the way at the end of the room, there was the only closed room in the base with a secretary desk in front. That room was the boss', and Hermione was heading towards the secretary's desk.

"Hello Hermione, Moody would like to see you right away, he actually thought you would come a little earlier." a secretary said.

"It's been a really tough night, plus it's one in the morning, I thought he would at least wait 'til later." explained Hermione.

"It must be very important then. Just go into his office, he's probably waiting for you."

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in Ms. Granger," answered Alastor Moody.

"You wanted to see me boss." Hermione said.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your new mission." He answered.

"I figured as much. Where am I going now? Australia, China, Hawaii?"

"Actually, you are going to California to protect a famous celebrity because, for some reason, he thinks someone wants to kill him."

* * *

0o0o0o00o00oo0o, I wonder who the celebrity is? And who wants to kill him?


	5. The Unexpected

5th chapter!

* * *

"What do you mean, he thinks someone wants to kill him"? asked Hermione.

"I mean he thinks that somebody wants him dead, you know, sleeping with the fishes?"

"Who do you think is after him?"

"I have no idea and neither does he. He will tell you everything he knows when you meet him at the Los Angeles International Airport," answered Alastor.

"Who is this celebrity anyway?" she asked.

"His name is Harry Potter; he called me about an hour ago, five minutes before I called you. He seemed pretty urgent about me sending my top agent too. So I want you to pack your things and be there at 7 sharp, his butler will meet you there at the airport. DISMISSED!"

* * *

Hopefully you guys will be happy to hear that this is the last of the short chapters! The next ones will be longer ^^


	6. Denial, Then Acceptance

FINALLY! A decently sized chapter! Enjoy^^

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe this: within 24 hours; she finds her boyfriend cheating on her with her ex-best friend, breaks up with him, and now she has to take care of a guy who is probably very snotty and stuck-up _just_ because he is rich and famous.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," she replied sarcastically to no one in particular.

(Hermione is on a plane to L.A. as we read, seeing as we can't speak in a book. During the whole plane ride, Hermione is thinking about Harry and how awful it will probably be to look out for him.)

"_There probably isn't anyone bad following him. If anyone, it's a crazy stalker fan of his or something. I will be there and back in no time."_

While the plane was landing, Herimone could see a large 277' tall control tower right in the middle of the airport. In front of the tower was 135' tall, semi-spherical theme building. In the front of the entrance the old control tower is seen, still standing at 172'.

On her way out of the airplane and into the airport, Hermione saw a man holding up a sign with her name on it.

While walking towards the man, she saw a hooded figure in the shadows, and it looked like the figure was stalking her. The man had a black Ecko hoodie, long black jeans and black shoes. He had the hood covering his whole face, but a string of hair popping out showed that he was brown-haired. The man appeared to be about 6'1" and had broad shoulders. Hermione tried to ignore the hooded figure but she couldn't help to think that the figure looked very familiar. Although she couldn't see the figures face, what was familiar was the way he walked after her. Hermione turned around to look at him clearly, but he was gone, and the man with the sign was right in front of her.

When she was in front of the man, she introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Mr.…"

"Potter, Harry Potter. I thought your boss would have told you my name Ms. Granger, or is it Mrs. Granger?"

"It's Ms.. Mr. Potter, not to be _rude_ or anything but I thought your _butler_ was going to be the one to pick me up. Isn't it_ dangerous_ to be out here in public while someone wants to kill you?" Hermione asked a bit sarcastically.

"It's _Dobby's_ day off today; plus he's been on vacation for about a month." Harry's voice turned quite serious at this point. "That's why I called, ever since Dobby left, I feel that the killers have been trying harder to get at me."

"Well, can you tell me anything about the killers?"

"All I know is that there were two people that I saw. One was a broad shouldered, tall guy and the other was pretty short and fat next to him. But they were both wearing black hooded cape-like jackets, and this sign was on the jackets." answered Harry.

The sign that Harry handed Hermione was a red star inside a blue-lined pentagon. This sign looked very familiar to Hermione, and so did the description of the two men.

Then it just hit her, this was a real killer. The two hooded men were the top minions of Dolores Umbridge, the bitch who killed Emma's parents. But WHAT would Umbridge want with a famous California actor like Harry?

"Come on Ms. Granger, I should get you to my house before someone finds out I am here" Hermione didn't understand this but she thought that _maybe,_ she might be starting to like this assignment after all.

* * *

Hmmm, why would Hermione like this assignment is what I want to know, don't you? 0.o


	7. Getting To Know You

Final chapter for today, I'm sorry! school work is superly evil T.T

* * *

While getting into Harry's Acura TL, Emma wondered why he didn't have a more expensive car like a Ferrari.

"Hey Harry, why don't you have a Ferrari like some other famous actors?"

"Well first, I never really liked to show off my money, I just want people to feel like I am a normal person like them. The other reason is because if I came to pick you up in a Ferrari or another really expensive car, I am _pretty_ sure my fans would find out that I am here, probably sooner than later." he replied. "After you, Ms. Granger"

"You can call me Hermione" she answered.

"Very well, Hermione, on to Beverly Hills" Harry said in a type of cheery voice.

Out of nowhere, before she could even stop herself, Hermione asked, in a mean way, "Hey Harry, do you have a billion dollar mansion like _other_ rich guys, or is it a trillion dollar mansion?" after she heard what she said, Hermione immediately covered her mouth and regretted what she said. "I am so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to say that, it just came out, I swear."

Harry started laughing. "It's okay Hermione, I am guessing that you are new at watching over famous actors like myself."

"Kind of" Hermione admitted, a bit embarrassed. "I mean; I am supposed to be the best in my agency."

"You can't expect to be perfect at what you do, you have to mess up at least once in a while" Harry said, trying to cheer her up. "I mean look at me, I'm a very famous actor, but sometimes I mess up on the simplest of things, and I'm not only talking about the acting business. To be honest, my love life has been a little screwy lately."

"I know what you mean, just before I came, I found my boyfriend cheating on me with my ex-best friend…"

"Ouch"

"I know, but she is also supposed to be his ex-girlfriend!"

"Ow, now that's gotta be the screwiest thing I have heard this month. Most of the girls I date only want to go out with me because I'm rich and/or famous." Harry stated, a bit upset.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll find the girl of your dreams sooner or later, you'll see." Hermione confirmed him.

"I hope so Hermione, I really hope so" He said, looking into the mirror, back at her.

* * *

What is Harry thinking of doing to Hermione, looking at her like that? 0.o o.0


	8. Surprise Attack!

Alrighty, I just woke up and am ready to post the next 5 chapters. And there's some action in this one.

Also, thanks to these ppl for reviewing^^:

pawsrule- you made me happy for liking my story & made want to post another couple chapters.

TearDropsOfHeaven- I was happy that you had questions, even if it was a simple one. But as an answer, I wanted to make them muggles, so that's how they are.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Harry and Hermione heard three gun shots from the roof, then they heard two more.

"Where the HELL are those shots coming from?" demanded Harry, worried and angry at the same time.

"It's coming from that car behind us, I think your killers are in there Harry." Hermione started loading up her 9mm pistols. "I'm going to shoot back, you just keep on driving, but you'd better step on it."

Hermione started shooting at the two men hanging out of the car, each of them having a short barrel shotgun. It only took her two shots to take them down, but just then, two other cars came to each side of the car and three men started shooting from each of the cars.

"Harry, I don't think they are going to leave so easily. You better drive faster."

"No problem Hermione, just concentrate on the bad guys and let me worry about the driving." Hermione shot back at the five cars and there were about five or six men shooting at her, most sure there were back-ups in the cars.

BANG!

One of the men from the cars on the right just shot a bullet that went about an inch away from her ear.

"_That was a close one_" thought Hermione. _"It's payback time!"_

She went back into the car and took out her sniper. "This is for my parents."

Chtt Chtt Chtt Chtt Chtt

Hermione had just sniped five of those men.

"Way to go Hermione. If you keep this up, I might not have anymore of those guys on my back by the end of this week." Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks Harry, but seeing as in every guy I take down two show up, it _might_ take more than a week to get rid of all of them plus their boss." When Hermione turned back towards the cars to snipe more guys, all the cars were gone and there was no sign of them or the fact that there was even a fight going on. "Hey Harry, you can probably slow down to the normal speed limit. The cars are gone and even though you are famous, I doubt the cops will let you off with a warning if you get caught."

About half an hour passed in silence, then finally they were at Harry's house. The house was regular-sized and had a beautiful front yard. There was a sidewalk that cut through the yard in order to get to the front door. On each side of the front yard, there were two bushes filled with lovely white flowers. There was also a tall tree on the right side of the yard that had apples and the same lovely white flowers.

"This is a lovely yard you have here Harry." Hermione stated, wonder etched in her face.

"Thanks Hermione, but if you like the outside, you will die for what's inside. After all, it's what's on the inside that counts."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I wonder how the inside looks 0.o


	9. A Break From Adventure?

I won't bore you guys. On to ch. 9

And I'm sorry but this is the last for today cuz I'm super busy with evil college work .

* * *

Once Harry opened his door, Hermione was at a loss for words. The house looked 10x better on the inside than on the out. There were no separate rooms. There was a loft upstairs that could be seen from the doorway and a clear screen door, leading to the backyard, was in the center of the back wall without any obstacles in the way.

As Hermione walked into the house, their was what seemed to be quite a large living room with an LCD 42" Plasma T.V. in the middle of the wall and a sofa and chair of the same style facing towards the T.V. She walked into the house a little more and to the left of her, saw a medium-sized kitchen with a marble countertop and a dining table with 2 chairs nearby. The dining table was a small circular glass table, standing on a spiraling marble stone which resembled the ones during the age of the Greek and Roman times. The dining chairs had the same type of spiraling design except it was a beige-colored cushion on burgundy-colored wood.

Next was the backyard. In the backyard, there was a large rectangular pool in the center of the yard. Towards the left, there was an old-fashioned wooden porch swing and on the other side, there was a king-sized dog house that had a platinum nameplate with the words "Rex" on it.

"Hey Hermione, you want to meet my dog" Harry asked. "Or are afraid of dogs?" he said teasingly.

"Of course not! I love dogs. I always wanted one but wasn't able to when Ron was around, he hated dogs but I never found out why."

"Well, now you can get any type of dog you want when you get back home."

"Ya, I guess I can. I have always wanted a Siberian Husky, or maybe a Golden Retriever." Hermione started wondering.

"Well then you will love Rex, he's a mix of a Retriever and a Husky" stated Harry. "Come on Rexy, come here boy!"

Right then there was barking and a golden-black furred dog, about the age of 2, was on top of Harry, licking his face.

"Stop it Rex *chuckle* cut it out boy."

While Rex was still licking Harry's face, Hermione said "It looks like Rex likes you a lot Harry. Plus he's a very cute puppy."

"Thanks Hermione, you want to pet him? It's okay, he won't bite."

"Sure, why not?"

While Hermione was petting & playing with Rex, Harry got a call.

"Potter speaking, who's calling?"

"It isn't safe to be out in the open when a killer is out to get you Harry."

"Who is this and how do you know my name?" demanded Harry. With a hint of fear in his voice, he asked "Are you the one who's trying to kill me?"

"Just tell Ms. Granger I will be waiting for her and she better watch out." Then there was nothing but silence on the other end.

When Harry got off the phone, Hermione saw that he looked more stressed than before. "Hey Harry, what's wrong?" She tried joking with him, seeing if that could lighten his mood. "Did you talk to a ghost or something."

Not wanting to stress Hermione out & wanting her to have a little break, he answered, "It's nothing, just some prankster. Let's go inside for now, it's getting dark."

As they came back into the house, Hermione started to go upstairs. Seeing as in she didn't see that part of the house yet.

"Go ahead Hermione, check the upstairs while I cook up dinner" Harry stated.

"You can cook?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Ya, why? Ron couldn't?"

"No. He always either came to my house to eat or got take out."

When Hermione went upstairs, the first thing she saw was a desk with a lamp and papers all over the place and to the right of it was a messed up bed. Some were crumbled while others had a bunch of scribbles on it. "Looks like Harry's writing a story of some sort." She started cleaning up the desk, thinking it was the least she could do since he's making dinner; putting all the papers in a pile while unscrambling the other papers and putting those in another pile. She then started cleaning up the bed, seeing as in the desk was clean so she couldn't leave the bed messy.

After that was over with, Hermione started heading into a room that was to the right of the bed. The door was a mahogany color with a gold doorknob that was shaped a little more different than the others in the house. She opened the door carefully, not sure what was inside. When Hermione finally opened the door, what she found was enough to drop anyone's jaw to the floor.

* * *

How do you like it? What do you think Hermione found behind the door? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think


	10. Pleasant Surprises

Welcome back pplz! My spring term's over and now I just gotta study, study, study. But of course I haven't forgotten anyone, so here's the last 2 chapters until I have to write again.

Thanks to these reviewers:

Laura Beth loves Jesus- 0.o that's a pretty interesting guess. But you'll see what it is now.

JazzGirl123- thank you so much for loving and reviewing on all my chapters *heart*

pawsrule- i'm sowwy for leaving it a cliffie, but it was interesting, was it not?

HarryHermioneBellaSwan- i kinda thought the start was a bit slow n boring, but thnx for thinking it was nice ^^

dbzgtfan2004- yeshhh, Harry Hermione forever indeed! what JKR did didn't exist, everyone is still single in my mind ^w^

Now on to the chapter

* * *

**A VIDEO GAME ARCADE!**

It looked just like Fun Station. There was a DDR station, Foosball, 2 HUGE 52" flat screen T.V.s with a PS3 in front of one of them and an Xbox 360 in front of the other, and a couple of other stuff, WITH SURROUND SOUND! The room itself had a retro/disco style to it. "Wow" Hermione whispered, to no one in particular.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Harry said, behind her, announcing his arrival.

When Harry spoke, Hermione jumped up and, while jumping, turned 180° around to see who was the one who snuck up on her, ready to defend herself. But she saw that it was only Daniel. "Please Harry, do ever sneak up on me again."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I thought that a secret agent like you wouldn't get scared from something that simple" Harry answered, challengingly.

"I wasn't scared" Hermione stated defensively. "I was just a bit startled. After all, there _are_ psycho-maniacs out to get you. I could of beat the fuck out of you if I thought you were Wormtail or Catfang."

"So, those are the top minions of the guy who wants to kill me?"

"Ya, her name is Dolores Umbridge. Those are the sons-of-bitches I've been looking for ever since I was little" she answered venomously.

Hermione's eyes turned into red balls of fire when she said those words, it was as if she was ready to kill. When Harry saw this, he tried to cool her down. "Hey hey, calm down Hermione. You look like you could kill someone. Listen, foods ready. So why don't we go down and eat, then when we're done, we can play in this arcade if you want to. Okay?"

When Hermione came down the stairs, what she saw cooled her down a lot. The lights were out, so the dining table had 2 candles in the middle of it & the food and chairs were on opposite sides of the small, circular, glass table.

"After you Ms. Granger" Harry stated while pulling out Hermione's chair.

"Why thank you Mr. Potter. May I ask why you're so kind at this moment?"

"Well, it might be for the fact that you cleaned both my desk & bed; or it could be because you saved my ass today while coming here."

"Yes, well has it occurred to you that saving your 'ass' is my job? That's why I came here. And maybe I cleaned your desk & bed as a thank you for making dinner."

"You didn't have to thank me, I'm the one who should be thanking you. That's the whole reason why I made dinner." After what Harry said had been registered in both adults minds, they started laughing at the irony.

When their laughing was done with, they started eating dinner. Harry had made Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti & meatballs, all covered with cheese.

"Harry this food is delicious," Hermione stated, excitement & wonder in both her voice and face. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Thanks Hermione, I've been cooking since I was three. Mother always said that women love a man who can cook. What about you, surely your life as a spy is interesting."

"Well, I don't know if I would call it interesting, but I know that it's different. First off, I never have the same name when I'm under cover. Then, when missions get bad, I have to leave my home & friends and move to a different place with a different name."

"So" Harry started "is Hermione Granger your real name or is it just your spy name for now?"

"It's my real name. I always tell the ones I bodyguard my real name. My spy name for now is Liza Crawford."

"Okay. And what about your parents, do they know you're a spy or are they kept in the dark?"

"Actually, they died when I was three." Hermione stated, trying to hold back tears. When Harry noticed this, he wrapped his arms around her shaking body in a means of comfort.

"It's okay, shhhhh, everything is alright."

While Hermione was crying, she answered hysterically, "But it's not alright. I'm supposed to be over this already. I mean, it's been twenty years!"

"You can't get over something like that. No matter how long it's been, it's always in your head, and I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. You were just curious." Hermione started to lighten up on the water works. "It's my fault I started crying like that."

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault that they died."

Both Harry and Hermione started to let go of each other, but stopped when they were looking into each others eyes. His brilliant emerald orbs looking into her luscious cinnamon brown irises & vice versa. As every second past, their lips got closer to each other, as if attracted by some magnetic force. The time felt longer to both adults, it was as though time ceased to exist. Their lips inching closer and closer! Until they could feel the others heat onto their lips. Just as they both closed their eyes and were just about to explore other worldly parts, Hermione's phone rang!

"Sorry, it's probably my boss" Hermione left before Harry could mutter a word. While entering the living room, she muttered under her breath sarcastically, "Asshole, great time to call... NOT!"

* * *

Damn you Moody! Why did you have to call now? You will know in the next chapter why he called... 0.o

oh, and if anyone is wondering, I made up catfang because I couldn't find anyone in harry potter that was evil AND had a funny name like wormtail


	11. Not So Pleasant Nights

Chapter 10!

I have to write the next chapters now, since this is the farthest I went so far. Meaning it will mostly take longer to post them. So enjoy this one ^^

* * *

"What is it Moody?" demanded Hermione, a bit annoyed.

"Sorry if I interrupted, but something urgent has come up. One of our main science labs has been broken into. I think the robber was––"

" Hello? Mr. Moody? Alastor! YOU THERE?" _Shit, someone must have got him. But he could fend himself & what's more strange is why anyone would, no, could rob our lab. They have the most state of the art protection in the world. Unless, maybe someone from within the lab is working for the enemy. That's the most reasonable answer I can come up with right now. But who would do something as low and sneaky as... Of course, Umbridge has to be the one up to all this. She's the only one I know that could even think about doing something like this. Looks like I'll have to check it out. Damn it, I was actually starting to like this mission. Guess I'll have to tell Harry._

"Hey Harry! Sorry, but it looks like I have to go somewhere tomorrow. Something came up. You'll be okay by yourself for a day, right?" No answer. "Harry? You okay?" Again, no answer. "Okay Harry, it's getting annoying now. Just because you made me dinner, doesn't mean you can ignore me!"

As Hermione was stating this last sentence, she made her way back to the dining room; expecting Harry to be there, laughing his ass off. What she found was something more disturbing. Harry was gone, replaced by a large white paper with scribbled writing on it. Hermione picked up the paper, and it wrote:

Long time no see, Hermione. 20 years to be exact.  
It was fun killing your parents, but they didn't have a grudge on me.  
It will be all the more better killing you, begging for the safety of your boyfriend.  
Which reminds me, I have Mr. Potter and if you want to see him again,  
I advise you to come to Kelly's Coffee & Fudge Factory.

That's if you want your boyfriend back. And who knows, maybe you can see your parents too.  
So don't forget, tomorrow at Kelly's Coffee & Fudge factory, 5:00. Till then, toodles.

- Umbridge

_Shit, now I have to face Umbridge. I'm pretty sure she'll have her dumb minions with her. I have to find a way to get Harry back without dying. A perfectly formulated plan has to be made, all in less than 18 hours. This is going to be one shitty mission. And Harry isn' t my boyfriend. Not yet anyway._

* * *

Alrighty! Tell me what you guys think about these two chapters.


End file.
